Just this once, I'll pretend
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: brother and sister bond between Erza and Natsu and a familiar face of someone she knows nothing about.


**Takes place between the episodes "gildarts" and "Earthland" **

"Dad" The lonely word escaped the dragon slayer's mouth as he floated on top of the surface. The water felt cool and still.

Natsu had stumbled down a tall, rocky hill and landed in the crystal clear water of the river bank below. Naturally, he had not been paying attention to his footing. The news of a dark, sinister dragon who was apparently, as Gildarts had explained, an enemy to the human race had left him uneasy.

Biting his bottom lip, the young, pink haired teen bit his bottom lip to prevent tears. Much to his dismay, a lone tear, hot against his wet skin, escaped.

"Natsu?" A voice he came to recognize as that of someone he considered and older sister crept into his ear. His head turned to the side. Squinting through the water rivulets that slivered into his eyes, he noticed his scarlet headed friend staring at him from the edge of the water bank with her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice with a hint of concern and confusion. His eyes watered and the tears threatened to fall. with an attempted hidden sniffle that could be heard by his friend, he let himself fall underneath the water's surface.

"Erza." Her named left his quivering lips after he resurfaced. "What are you doing here?" Erza gave him a "you're one to talk look."

"Walking." She mumbled underneath her breath. He swam slowly to the side of the river were Erza's hand was waiting for him to take it.

The two friends sat down next to each other in silence. "Erza?" The nineteen year old knight glanced at the boy and gave a small "hm?"

"Do you….. Do you miss him?" Erza gave him a questioning look before averting her gaze back to the sparkling water with out word. With a quiet sigh, Natsu tried to find his words. "I'm sorry Erza I just." He was cut off by Erza's surprising gesture.

Titania pulled the dragon slayer into an embrace. With his head on her chest, Erza placed her chin on top of his messy pink hair.

"Every fucking day." She breathed. Natsu's eyes, widened by the sudden behavior, softened. "But, I know that he's alive and that's all that matters right now."

Natsu wrapped his arms around the older girl's waist. "Ya, you're right. I know Igneel's alive. He has to be." They stayed like that for a while and watched the sunset.

Natsu listened to Erza's heart beat and wondered if a broken heart sounded any different from a whole one. He gave her waist a small squeeze and pressed closer to her.

"Erza?" She nodded. "Thank you."

**Later that night**

Erza wasn't feeling well. Her stomach was in knots and threatened to send up the remains of her strawberry cake she had ordered when she got something to eat with Natsu. Her nakama, after filling his belly with who knows what, seemed to be back to his normal self and rejoined every one at the guild.

Herself, on the other hand, had returned to the dormitory to enjoy a hot bath. To her knowledge, she was the only one present in the building for now.

She stared blankly at the wall while trying to count the small white tiles that coated the walls of her bathroom. After confirming that the number had not changed from last night, she sank deeper into the warm water and gently blew bubbles so that her mind would not drift.

She had to do small stupid things to keep from thinking about _him. _

_Knock, knock. _

Erza sat up and slowly turned her head to her bathroom door. Someone was at the front door of her room. She really did not want to move especially if it was Cana asking her to drink again.

The knocking wouldn't stop, She regrettably grabbed her towel and stepped out of the bath. Her feet left wet foot prints through her rooms as she made her way to the entrance.

"I'm coming!" She grabbed the silver door knob with her right hand and held onto her fluffy red towel with her left. Unlocking the door, She slowly opened it a little and peeked outside.

The sight before her made her heart sink. Standing on the other side of her, was a heavy cloaked man. His green eyes met her brown ones.

"M-Mystagan." Her voice felt as weak as her knees. She suddenly felt cold and her chest ached. She knew whose face was underneath that mask and she did not want to see it. Not on him anyway. He stepped hesitantly towards her causing her to step back and shut the door a little. "What do you want?" She said in a normal but deadly tone.

His eyes darted to the floor. "May I come in." He asked. Erza stared at him for a bit making him uneasy.

"You're not allowed to be here." She said quietly. He let out his held in breath.

"I, I know but…. I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Erza felt the color return to her face as she noticed the way he spoke and the way he acted. He Sounded like Jellal but, he moved differently.

Stepping back and opening the door a little bit more, she gestured him to come in. "Forgive me. I did not expect this. You may come in while I get dressed." She walked away leaving him in the hallway.

She could have just equipped but, the young women needed to find some were private to re collect herself.

Mystagan shut the door behind him as he entered his fellow member's room. Well, what she considered a room. He walked through her rooms filled with armors and took his time to admire each one.

"Mystagan?" He looked up to see Erza in sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was placed into a loose ponytail. He followed her to were two couches sat with a small coffee table between them. The two fairies sat across from each other.

"What would you like to talk about?" Mystagan saw how uneasy she was and felt a hint of guilt. It was because of his own stupidity that Erza saw his face. He knew how his Earthland self had hurt her because, well, he wasn't that much different.

"Our last encounter." Erza visibly tensed as she let out a soft "oh."

"Ok, but first I need to go into the kitchen for a second. Would you like anything?" He admired how she was trying to be polite but, still attempting to doge the subject.

"Water please." Erza nodded and left. Mystagan watched her leave and began to slowly take off his head gear. Erza almost dropped the glasses upon her return. She looked at his face, the same face as Jellal's. He saw how her hand slightly shook as she handed him the glass.

He thanked her and took a sip before placing the cup on the table. Ignoring the contents, she placed her cup next to his. She sat down beside him and took in what she saw.

"Who are you." She asked a little to desperate. It made Mystagan shiver.

"I already told you, I am not the Jellal you know." His reply made her shake her head.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not the one you love. That goes both ways." His words could not process through her. All she could think about was the real Jellal. Hoping that he we would just say "Erza it's really me." That did not happen. Mystagan placed a hand on Erza's right cheek.

"To think, this is what she would look like now." He spoke out loud but to himself. Her eyes felt heavy as his touch sent flutters into her stomach.

"Who?" She asked. He smiled.

"Erza, like Jellal, I will probably never see the one I love again after tomorrow. But just this once, can we pretend like we are the people we see each other as?" Erza parted her lips lightly.

"Mystagan, I don't -" The words turned into a mumble as Mystagan placed his lips onto hers. Her hands moved up to his chest to push him away but she couldn't find the strength to do so. He smelt just like him. She loved the feeling of his hands on her small waist. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck as he pulled her closer.

He parted her lips with his tongue causing her to take a sharp intake of air. He loved the sound of the small noise that escaped her throat as she did so. He left her lips and pecked at her neck. A hand found his blue hair and messaged his scalp. Erza felt weird. She knew why, but had never experienced the feeling before.

He gently squeezed her hips with both hands and messaged her waist with her thumbs. The action caused her to arch her back a little and forced a small squeak from her lips. He smiled against her neck.

"_As I thought, same sweet spot and everything."_ he remembered how his thirteen year old self had found this out when he had first passionately kissed his childhood love.

He pulled Erza away slowly. The confused girl looked at him with warm cheeks and swollen lips.

"Erza."

"W-what?"

"Sleep." He placed his index finger on her forehead causing her to fall to his chest. He hugged her.

"Thank you." He picked her up and placed her in her bed before disappearing into the night.

Erza woke up a couple minutes later. Her eyes wandered around the room before realization hit her and caused her to sit upright in her bed.

"A dream?" She looked around her room again before bringing her knees up to her chest. "Jellal, I miss you."

A few blocks away, Mystagan watched the night sky from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"I miss you Erza Knightwalker."

**Was it good? Planning on to do a sequel lemon with Erza and Jellal Fernandes.**


End file.
